<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>two dudes being (gay) bros by 90shologram</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586818">two dudes being (gay) bros</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shologram/pseuds/90shologram'>90shologram</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Dorks in Love, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Riding, Spit As Lube, Teasing, kaito just really loves shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/90shologram/pseuds/90shologram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And if you asked me? You look attractive. Not like I find you attractive, because... you know, that'd be kinda funny- but you could easily pick up girls. You're super hot now, dude. Like-"</p>
<p>"Kaito." Shuichi finally spoke, his voice strained. "I don't want to seem rude, but... it kinda just sounds like you check me out."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>two dudes being (gay) bros</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this ones for you kaito kinnie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night sky was dotted in stars when Kaito and Shuichi had returned to their cozy apartment. They had just come back from training with Maki, and the two boys were sharing words with each other, a small conversation starting in-between them. Silence was non-existent when Kaito was there, Shuichi had noticed. He seemed to make everything more lively, even if you were the least talkative person on the whole planet, he managed to make you keep a conversation going for a long while.</p>
<p>Flopping down on their shared bed, Kaito huffed. "Man, am I ever exhausted. That was a really tough workout, huh, Shuichi?" With an offended noise, Shuichi pointed an accusatory finger at Kaito. "You didn't even do any push-ups! You don't know my pain!" Tackling Kaito and wrestling him playfully, the two formed into a fit of laughter, and ended up laying beside each other.</p>
<p>"It paid off, y'know. You're really strong now. Almost as strong as I, Kaito Momota, luminary of the stars!" Laughing to express how <em>oh so glorious</em> he is, Shuichi just sighed. "Well, yeah, that's what happens when you actually work out." Letting out a whine, Kaito elbowed him. "I'm trying to compliment you! Your arms are super strong, and your strength over all has improved a lot."</p>
<p>Shuichi looked over at Kaito, raising a brow before letting out a laugh. "Thanks, Kaito. I would've been still stick n' bones without <em>my savior</em>." He cooed, Kaito let out another dejected noise. "I'm serious, Shuichi! You've grown a lot. Like... you could pick me up now. And carry me like a baby. I'm really proud that you've come so far." When no response came, Kaito kept going. "I swear you've gotten abs, too. Not that I look at you or anything when you're shirtless! But really, you're not a noodle armed weakling anymore."</p>
<p>"And if you asked me? You look attractive. Not like I find you attractive, because... you know, that'd be kinda funny- but you could easily pick up girls. You're super hot now, dude. Like-"</p>
<p>"Kaito." Shuichi finally spoke, his voice strained. "I don't want to seem rude, but... it kinda just sounds like you check me out."</p>
<p>"Well, I mean, you <em>ARE</em> attractive- haha- so of course I look at you. SOMETIMES! Only sometimes. Because that'd be weird if I looked at you any more than that, y'know? Haha... but really, Shuichi. You're hot."</p>
<p>"I know, Kaito."</p>
<p>"Like really, <em>really</em> hot."</p>
<p>"I know, Kaito."</p>
<p>"Sometimes I want to kiss yo-" Shuichi, fed up with Kaito rambling about how he most definitely is not gay and checks him out a lot, cuts him off with a kiss. "You talk too much. If you wanted to kiss me, you could've said so earlier." Kaito's eyes were blown wide and unblinking, only focusing on Shuichi and the fact that <em>holy shit, Shuichi just kissed him. The guy he's been looking at all this time like he was a full course meal just shut him up with a kiss. Lord, take him now-</em></p>
<p>"You know, I think about you sometimes too. I can feel you looking at me, and when you do, I can't help but smile at the fact that I could do anything to you right now and you'd take it like an eager child on Christmas." <em>Holy shit, is Shuichi dirty talking him? When did he learn all of this?</em>!</p>
<p>"But I'm feeling kind. What do you want me to do, Kaito?"</p>
<p>"Ahh... umm... well, I don't know... can you- can you kiss me again?" Kaito asked in a timid voice, not really knowing what to ask from the literal god looking down at him, a halo reflecting on his hair from the dull bedroom light. Shuichi let a fond smile make it's way onto his face, and dipped down to give Kaito exactly what he wanted. Their lips moved like magic together, molding and moving like they did in the movies.</p>
<p>He didn't know that it would feel this good, though.</p>
<p>Shuichi's teeth bit down on Kaito's bottom lip, making him let out a tiny yelp, just a big enough gap for him to fit his tongue through. The muscle explored all of Kaito's mouth, the latter practically vibrating with fear in doing something wrong. "Calm down," Shuichi broke the kiss to say, "I'm gonna help you through this. This is my first time, too. I want it to be good for the both of us."</p>
<p>With a quick nod, he fell back into a dazed state as Shuichi ran his fingers through his hair, tugging when it felt right. Kaito, somehow, managed to move his hands, feeling around Shuichi's middle and opening breaking apart from the kiss to see if he was okay with it. Eyes cloudy with nothing but lust and desire, he figured he was doing pretty well. Shuichi had made his way on top of him somehow, straddling his hips and making Kaito feel small.</p>
<p>"You're doing amazing, Kaito. You're so smart and good for me, you know that, right?"</p>
<p>His whole world stopped completely, freezing up for a bit. The burning in his abdomen only got angrier as those words replayed like a mantra in his head. "I guess you like that, huh, Kaito? Do you like being told you're being a good boy? Do you like the way I can make you fall apart with just a few words? I bet you didn't even know you had this side of you, the side that would melt by my touch. It's crazy how much you can do to a person, isn't it, Kaito?"</p>
<p>Kaito was letting out broken noises already, writhing in need of more, more, more. "What do you want, Kaito? Tell me, my good boy. I'll give you what you want if you tell me." He clung onto Shuichi's arms loosely, tugging at the fabric. "Off... <em>hnngh...</em> off, <em>please</em>... get everything off." Shuichi practically purred, littering his face in kisses that burned like an inferno.</p>
<p>"Good boy. Good, good boy. You're doing amazing for me, Kaito. Good boy telling me what you want. So obedient and good for me." He had sat up now, unbuttoning his collared white undershirt and taking it off as slowly as possible, teasing Kaito as much as he can. The latter, on the other hand, was struggling to even move. Head blurred by what the <em>fuck</em> was even happening, Kaito didn't know where to start when sorting things out. He decided not to think.</p>
<p>What felt like eons for Kaito, Shuichi was now fully undressed, and looking down at him with the most pitiful look Kaito has ever seen. "Poor baby, can't even get his shirt off. Sit up." Deciding to oblige, Kaito was now able to actually take his shirt -and forgotten pants- off. Now painfully aware of his erection, he clung onto Shuichi more than ever. "You're so cute, did you know that? All needy just for me, I bet nobody has seen you like I've seen you, have they, Kaito?"</p>
<p>"No, no, only you, only you- I'm only for you, please just- get me off, please-" And you know what? Getting pushed onto the bed was never more relieving than now. "Alright, but only since you've been such a good boy for me tonight. Open your mouth." Shoving his fingers in, he looked at Kaito with a demanding tone, one Kaito hasn't ever seen. "Suck."</p>
<p>Kaito swore that he's never heard anything hotter than that.</p>
<p>Tongue running along Shuichi's fingers, his spit mingling with Shuichi's skin is the only thing he was able to comprehend. His mind was going fuzzy, and he wasn't sure if he was about to cum or lose his mind. Maybe both, he didn't know.</p>
<p>Not like he could do anything anyways, because as soon as Shuichi's fingers left his mouth, they made their way into Shuichi's hole. The whimper the other had just let out nearly made him growl in an attempt to hurry up, and he didn't know what to do. Is this what sex does to a person? Make them feel like they're about to push them down, kiss them senseless and then fuck them into the mattress like a complete animal with no control? He couldn't act on it, of course, because that wasn't a good boy thing.</p>
<p>And he wanted to be a good boy for Shuichi at all costs.</p>
<p>Finally, Shuichi deemed himself ready, and with no warning at all, slotted himself down on Kaito's dick. Pulling many, many noises from Kaito, the latter held onto Shuichi as much as he could, scrambling to grab onto the blankets as Shuichi drooled, a wicked smile on his face. "Does it feel good, love? Is this a good enough reward for my good boy?" He purred, cupping Kaito's trembling face.</p>
<p>"Yes, yes- it's en- hnngh- it's more than- AHNGH.... e-enough- thank you thank you thank you-"</p>
<p>"Shush, love. you're too loud. Quit talking, just let me hear your moans. I want to hear you." Shuichi leaned down, kissing Kaito softly, giving mercy to him unlike the overwhelming way Shuichi's hips went up and down at speeds Kaito didn't think were possible. Shuichi, although less vocal than Kaito and his moans that filled the room, was shaking and gripping onto the latter. He guessed Shuichi wasn't lying when he said that it was his first time too (he ignored the way that made him even more aroused).</p>
<p>And when Shuichi's walls tightened around him? He saw stars, nearing his end. "Shuichi- Shuichi, I'm close- I'm so close- please let me cum, please, please, please-" Words fell out of his mouth faster than he could help it, drool dripping out of his jaw and eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. But he waited for release, waited for the okay from his superior (when did he start thinking of Shuichi as higher than him?). Because Shuichi wouldn't like if he did it without his permission, and he wanted be a good boy. So he waited.</p>
<p>And then it came. "Cum for me, Kaito. You deserve it."</p>
<p>As soon as those words made it's way out of Shuichi's mouth, Kaito came hard. Shutting his eyes tight in an attempt to hold onto any sanity he had left, he went slack as Shuichi helped himself out to his edge, splattering white all over his stomach. Not like he cared. He wanted Shuichi to mark him as his, no matter what way he did it. God, he nearly passed out right then and there, if it weren't for Shuichi leaning down and kissing him.</p>
<p>"When did you learn to talk like that?" Kaito asked, out of breath. Giving him an amused look, his only answer was "Porn." Letting out a laugh, he pulled Shuichi close to his chest and hugged him tight. "That was... amazing." Shuichi, letting out a soft noise of what he believed was him agreeing, just nuzzled closer to him, not caring that his lower half was messy.</p>
<p>"We should probably clean up, sidekick. That'll probably feel gross in the morning. Do you want me to start a bath for you?" Shuichi, too tired to speak, just nodded his head and let go of Kaito, allowing him to get up. Putting a blanket over the sleepy boy, he smiled. Although just having the best sex he thinks he'll ever have in his life, he couldn't help but feel warm inside. He was going to make sure that he'd take care of Shuichi for the rest of his life, even if it included breaking apart from hearing a few words from the raven haired beauty.</p>
<p>(Though maybe that was a bonus in the long run.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>